Return of the Bladebreakers
by hieinkurama
Summary: ITS TIME! Sorry it took so long to put it up, but I have finally finished the second part to Bladebreakers. HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS.
1. Chapter 1

Return

Of

The

Bladebreakers

It has been four years now and everything is back to normal with the Bladebreakers. They have won all the torments and are now followed by reports everywhere they go. They decide to go to New York to see how Ryo and Dee are doing since the last time they show them.

(At the precinct)

"" JJ called while running thought the halls trying so hard to find his beloved Dee.

When Dee heard JJ calling he tried his best to hide from him so he hide behide Ryo until he was gone.

"How long is this going to keep up?" Ryo asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I want it to end just as fast as you do. That way we can have some along time together."

"That's what I thought you say. Besides we will have the weekend along."

"You mean we get to be along with no Bikky to kick me or yell at me."

"Yes, we get the apartment to ourselves."

Dee was in heaven after hearing what was said. He could finally have some fun with Ryo without Bikky to interrupt them. Also Dee decided to turn off all phones so that way no one could call (including the chief). When Ryo and Dee's shift was over, Dee was the happiest person alive. He carried Ryo up to their apartment and in to the bedroom. He then went and locked the door and when he got back to the bedroom, Ryo was not there.

"Ryo-baby where are you? Is this a new game for us to play for now on?"

Ryo came out of the bathroom and looked at Dee like he had two heads.

"What are you talking about 'new game'?"

"Nothing"

"Ok well what do you want to do first?"

Dee had the evilest grin on his face while thinking of how he wanted to start the night off. When Ryo show the grin, he knew that is a bad idea to ask him that.

"Dee, how about we go get some dinner and then go to a movie."

Dee was very upset that Ryo didn't want to have right away but he knew that he would soon. So when they got back to the apartment, Dee decided to play a little game with Ryo by tying his hands to the bed and having fun with him. Dee went out to the kitchen and got some chocolate to melt it. He then came back to the room only to find that Ryo had gotten free and that he was now tied up. Ryo took the chocolate and placed on Dee's abs. Dee about went nuts when Ryo was licking up the chocolate.

"Ryo since when are you so into this love dubby stuff? I thought I would have to do it first so you would want to."

"Sorry about your luck but you are my prison for the night and there is no way that I am going to set you free no matter how much you ask or if you have to use the bathroom, you will have to wait."

"What, why are you being like this tonight? What got into you?"

"Nothing that you need to be worried about because you are going to get the treatment that I got the first night we were together."

Little did Dee know but Kai's grandfather had gotten out of prison and was now using Ryo as his puppet. About 3 days later, Ryo went out and Dee followed to find out were Ryo had been going. Dee found Kai's grandfather and Ryo having sex and Ryo was not pushing away or anything. One of the guards found Dee outside and took him in so he could be punished. When Dee saw Ryo, he tried to get him to help him but there was no answer from him.

"Ryo why are you not answering?"

"Because he is now my mind slave and will do anything to get a reward from me." He said grabbing Ryo balls and all Ryo did was ask for more.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing that you need worry about because it will be happening to you soon."

"Why did you have to get Ryo away from me and what do you want with Kai?"

"I want Kai to work for me again and this time he will not have a mind of his own now that I see my mind control works."

"And want if he doesn't want to work for you. Then what are going to do? Kill one of his friend or something?"

"That's not what I had in mind but that will work to."

"So why not just kidnap him like I know you would anyways."

"You are wrong about that but I do want Ryo to get him for me and to bring him to me."

While Dee and Kai's grandfather was talking, Ryo was just standing there looking like he had nothing to do. Then Kai's grandfather had one of the guards take Ryo back to _their_ room until they were done talking and he could find out how to get Dee out of the picture for awhile so he could get Kai under his mind control.


	2. Chapter 2

*~Three days later~*

Kai and Rei went to see if Ryo and Dee were at work and found out that they had not been to work for a week now and there was no way to reach them. Rei called the others and told them what was happening. They all went out to search for them. Kai was the first to find either one. He called 911 because he was so badly hurt. When they got to the doctors and he was in his room, Kai called the others to let them know to not look for Dee anymore. Dee was waking up when Kai got back to the room.

"Dee, how are you?" Kai said.

"Where am I?" Dee answered.

"You're at the doctors because when I found you, you were beaten up pretty bad. Now can you tell me where Ryo is?"

"I'm sorry Kai but your grandfather and Boris got out of prison and they now have control over Ryo because of some mind control. You must hide from him. He wants you to become his next mind control puppet that way you can finally kill your friends."

Kai was shocked that they had gotten out. Rei and the others got there when Dee had just finished telling Kai what happen. Kai was so pale when Rei came over to Kai to see if he could get any information from him.

"Hey Kai, are you okay? It looks like you seen a ghost." Rei said.

"Rei, you need to get Kai out of this city and find some place to hide him. His grandfather and Boris have gotten out of prison. They are now after Kai, so you must stay with him at all times and don't trust any officers including Ryo."

"Why not Ryo? I thought he was on the good side."

"He is now under Kai's grandfather's mind control which he wants to use on Kai when he gets a hold of him."

Kai was still in shock so Rei had to walk him out of the room. When the others saw that Kai was leaning on Rei, they were very confused.

"Rei, is very thing okay with Kai?" Maxxie asked.

"Yeah but we can talk back at Tyson's that way I can keep an eye on Kai."

They went back to Tyson's and Rei told them everything that happened and what happen to Ryo as well. While Rei was telling them this, he made sure that Kai was never left along so he kept Kai in the same room. Kai had already fallen asleep so Rei just let him lay his head down on his lap.

"So how do we get Kai out of the city without running into Ryo?" Kenny asked.

"Well, I was going to call Lee and see if he wants to help since he has nothing to do any more and to see if he can bring some new clothes."

"That may work but what are we going to so about Kai hair cut? I mean how are we going to hide that from the public eye." Tyson said.

"Maybe Lee will have to answer."

Rei called Lei and told him everything that was happening as of right now. Lei came the next day and when Tyson asked how they would hide Kai's hair; he had the perfect idea, which was to hide it under a winter hat and to make sure that he does not take if off_ no matter how much he wants_ because some of Voliter's goons may be watching. Kai saw that they were coming with everything and he tried to get away but when he tried to go out the back door, Tyson and Max were there to stop him.

"What do you think you are going to do with all the stuff?" 

"This is so that we can get you to our hometown and hide you out there until Dee calls and says it is okay to bring you back, now come on we don't have a lot of time to get you ready and get to the airport."

Kai didn't like the idea of running from his grandfather so he tried to fight but there were too many people for him to fight off.

"There now come on we have to get going. Tyson, I'll call you when we get there and when we are going to return but no matter what if you need any help just call."

"Okay just be safe and Kai good luck."

They got there a little too early so they had to wait for a while. Someone tapped Kai on the shoulder, which made him jump. It turned out to be Robert, Johnny, Enrique and Oliver.

"What are you guys doing here and why are you trying to scary Kai to death?" Rei asked.

"Sorry about that but we could ask you the same thing." Robert said.

"Kai I'll be right back and please stay here, I don't feel like chasing you today."

Rei lead the others to another area where he told them about what happen when they first came to New York 4 years ago and what was happening now.

"So what will you so if they never chase him?" Robert asked.

"Then Kai will have to live there until they are finally able to chase him. I have to get going; it's time for us to get on the plane."

Kai and Rei got on the plane and were heading to Rei's hometown. Lee had gone on ahead to get everything ready. They arrived about four hours later and were greeted by everyone. Kai was unsure of what was happening and tried to get away but was stopped by Lee.

"Don't try to get away because I don't want to hurt you in the process of stopping you."

"Hey Lee, can you take Kai to my house so he has time to calm down?"

"Sure no problem."

Lee took Kai to Rei's house and laid him on the bed. Kai tried to get away again but to only be stopped be Lee. Kai was not sure if he should trust Lee but he did it for Rei and went back to the bed that he was put on in the first place. Rei came to the house soon enough and when he did Kai was asleep from everything that had happen that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai woke-up to find that Rei had fallen asleep with only his head on the bed.

"Rei, why didn't you ask me to move over last night?"

"You needed your sleep so that why you could spend the day with me and help out with the chores."

"What? You never said anything about chores."

"Sorry but if you are going to say here, then you have to help out just like everyone else, so there will be no _ifs, ands or butts_ got that?"

"Hey you told me that before didn't you?"

"Yeah, about time you remembered."

Kai and Rei got up and dressed to get ready for a day of chores (which is a first for Kai). After a long hard day of work, they went back to Rei's house to find that someone had cooked them a full meal. Kai was way too tired to eat a lot so he ate a little and then went back to bed until Rei went to bed. When he did, Kai move over to give Rei the room he need to sleep for the night, but little need they know that there was someone watching their every move.

"REI, WAKE-UP, SOMEONE JUST BREAK DOWN THE FRONT GATE." Lee came in yelling.

"WHAT?"

Rei, Lee and Kai ran down to find that Boris had followed them and was now there to get Kai. Boris had followed Rei because he knew that Kai would be close by to him since he was the one that protected Kai when he came for Kai the last time. Boris had taken one of the villagers hostage because he know that Kai would do whatever it takes to make sure that no one would be hurt because of him.

"Now, it's time to get going and see your grandfather, he misses you so much."

"Kai, you don't have to this. Dee gave me a device that when I hit it, the police will arrive very soon." Rei said trying to stop Kai from wasting his life.

"I'm sorry Rei but this is the only way to stop him. I am very grateful for all you have done for me but this I have to do on my own, if not I will never be able to face my grandfather again, so please Rei, I hope that you understand why. Lee could you please keep Rei back with you?" Kai asked.

"Sure whatever you need, come on Rei it's time to go." Lee said trying to pull Rei back.

"No, I willn't leave Kai alone, not ever." Rei yelled. So it took four more people to help Lee get Rei away.

"Now since that has been decided, let's get going we have a long way to go." Boris said.

"First you have to get go of the villager and promise that you will leave them alone forever."

"Whatever you say now shall we go?"

Kai nodded his head as he and Boris left the village and Rei behind. Rei was still trying with all his might to get away but no matter how much he tried, the others were just too strong for him at this point. Lee and the others took Rei back to his house and made sure that he stayed there.

"Rei, come on man, you know that Kai would only do that so that he could keep you safe and out of harm's way. So you need to do as he asked and stay here." Lee said trying to calm Rei down.

"No, I am going to stop him even if it is the last thing I do to prove my love to him and there is no way that you are going to stop me." Rei said trying to get free. 

"Is that so, it just so happens that the police have arrived and I am going to let them know what Kai asked of me and that way they can take care of you." Lee said "Hey, can you guys keep an eye him while I go and let the officers know what is happening?"

"Sure no problem."

Lee left Rei with the others and went to let Dee know what happen and that he needs to find a place to keep Rei until they are able to fine Kai and get him back to Rei. When he was doing telling them, Dee went to see Rei and to see how bad he was.

"Rei, how are you feeling?" Dee asked knowing how he was but still had to ask.

"I'm going to find Kai and there is nothing that you can do about that."

"Is that what you think, well it just so just happen to have a doctor with us and because of that you are going to go for a long nap."

Dee had the doctor come up and with Dee's help; Rei was unable to move because of all the weight that was on him. The doctor gave Rei a sedative to knot him out at least until they got back to the city.

"Your name is Dee right?" Lee asked.

"Yeah."

"Then promise me that you will take good care of Rei and find Kai for him."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks you should know how much this will mean to Rei and if he asks about Kai, just try to get him to think of something else."

"Sure."

Dee carried Rei down to the car and drove off with the knotted out Rei in the back seat. He took him to the same hospital that they had taken Kai too and had already made it to where they would watch Rei and keep him safe until everything was fixed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rei woke-up the next day when it finally war-off. Rei looked around to see if he could tell where he was, when he couldn't he started to go nuts.

"Mr. Kon, you must calm down. This is not going to help matters at all." One of the doctors said looking in on him.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Rei just kept asking questions one after another.

The doctor was unable to answer the questions because he didn't know all the answers.

"Mr. Laytner will be in later today to answer all your questions, but for now you should try to get some rest."

Rei was left to think about the events that lead up to this and how he was going to get out.

When Dee arrived, he found out that how Rei was and saw that he was going to be a lot like Kai was.

"Rei, are you okay or do you want me to come back later?"

"No, please come in and you have to get me out of here."

"I'm sorry but there is no way that I can do that."

"But way, I thought that you were in charge of my protection."

"I am but this is the only place that you can stay that I know that you will be safe so I'm sorry."

"No, you have to get me out. I have to find Kai and make sure that he is safe."

"Rei, we have men on that as we speak but if you get hurt, then Kai and Lee would never let me live it down."

When Rei heard that, it just made him more determined to get out so, he started ramping the door and no matter what Dee said he just kept it up. Finally Dee grabbed Rei around the waist and sat him down on his lap.

"LET ME GO!"

"No, you are going to calm down or I will have you knot out again and this time make sure that you are tied down so you can't move."

Rei continued to struggle. When the doctor came by, Dee told him that Rei needed to be knot out again and Rei was not to happy when the doctor came back. Dee held Rei down by sitting on his back and holding his arms back behind his head. Rei cautioned to struggle until the needle was in his arm. Within a matter of minutes, he was out cold. Dee put the handcuffs on Rei to make sure that nothing happen to him.

Dee was left alone with Rei until he woke up.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Rei just stared at him trying to find a way to get out and find Kai.

"Can you tell me where Kai is and if he is okay?" Rei asked not really looking at Dee.

"I will have to make some calls but in about ten minutes I will let you know."

With that said, Dee left to make the calls and to see if they had taken down Voliter.

When Dee retuned he hated that he had to tell Rei what had happen but he had to because he know how much it meant to Rei. "Rei, I'm sorry but when the officers arrived, Ryo, Kai and his grandfather were nowhere in sight."

When Rei heard that Kai had not been found, he broke down in to tears. Dee did everything he could at that monument to calm Rei down. Finally Rei fall asleep while Dee was still holding him. Dee got up and put Rei on the bed and left.

"Kai, I see that you made the right choice and came. How wonderful this will be." Voliter said.

"What do you want. I thought that you were to leave me alone if you ever got out?"

"I wanted you to meet your new friend" With that Ryo was brought out.

"Ryo why are you here? You know that my grandfather is nothing but evil."

Ryo didn't answer Kai but just looked at him like he was some weird object. Kai kept trying to Ryo to talk to him but it was not working, then Voliter had Kai and Ryo taken to the same room to see what would happen.


	5. Chapter 5

When Rei woke-up he found that he was still in that same room and that Dee was not there. Rei looked at the little window to see if Dee was out there but there was no sign of him. When one of the doctors went by she saw that Rei was up and moving so she went to call Dee to let him know.

"Well I see that you have finally relaxed. Now are you going to stop with all the fighting?" Dee asked.

"Yes now can you get these handcuffs off?" Rei asked.

"Sure."

When Rei was free he, ran out of the room because Dee had left it open.

"Rei, get back here. I am not going to let you out of this building." Dee yelled running after him.

One of the doctors was around and grabbed Rei. Rei tried to get away but was able to because Dee now had a hold of him.

"Let me go, I am going to free Kai and I will do it with or without your help."

"You're not going anywhere but back to your room until this is straightened out." Dee said as a doctor was passing by. "Hey, would you mind helping me getting him back to his room?"

"Sure, no problem."

With that they carried Rei back and when they tried to lay him down he just struggled ever more because he thought that he was going to be handcuffed to the bed.

"Shh…. Rei, its okay. You don't have to worry about anything. Come on just calm down." Dee said trying to get Rei to relax.

The doctor got Rei close to her and held him until he fell asleep. Dee was glad that he fell asleep on his own and thought that it would best to handcuff him for a while.

When Rei woke-up he tried to move but soon found that he was handcuffed to the bed.

"What is going on? How did this happen to me? Where is Kai?" Rei yelled.

The doctor that had helped Dee come into the room and saw that Rei was up.

"Are feeling any better? Would you like for me to call Mr. Laytner and have him come?"

Rei just nodded his head and the doctor had someone call while she stayed with Rei. Rei was not sure if he could trust her but soon deiced that he could.

"Why hell am I handcuffed?"

"Because I knew that you would try to get away again and I am not going to let you."

"What about Kai, he needs help now and he needs to be found. Please let me help you, I am able to find his scent and would be able to help with taking down his grandfather as well. Please you have to let me help." Rei asked while tears were welling up in his eyes.

Dee was not sure if it would be safe letting Rei help, but he did have a point. Rei would be the only one who could find Kai and lead them to him.

"Okay. Let me talk to my chief and then let you know."

When Dee told the chief about what Rei was able to do, he deiced that if it was the only way to find the boy, then Rei should help.

"Okay, I have good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?"

Rei thought about it and wanted to hear the bad news first so that way the good news would be even better.

"Okay the bad news is that if you come with us you have to stay with me at all times, but the good news is that you will be able to help us find Kai."

Rei was so happy because he know that soon he would see Kai again and that would make this day the best ever.

"Let me go, I don't want to be here anymore." Was all that could be heard thought the halls of the building. Kai was strapped to a chair at the hands of Boris. He had all of Kai's clothing removed and was getting him ready for the big party that night.

"There is no one that can help you now, so you might as well quit all that yelling."

Kai know that Boris was right but there was no way that he was going to let Boris get his way with him. Kai screamed even more when Boris had boiling hot water poured on him.

"Now are go you going to be a good boy or are you going to be toughed another lesson in manners?"

Kai just shook his head. Boris was glad to see that Kai was behaving.

"Now I hope that you a lot of fun tonight, but there will be others will be there as well so you will have to behave just you are right now."

After Boris said that, what was rushing thought Kai's head was that he had to find a way to get free or at least get some help. Lucky for him the cops had got a tip that there was a young boy taken inside that building and now that cops were checking it out. Rei could tell that this was the right building the minute he stepped out of the car.

Rei was able to lead the SWAT team to the right room in no time. When they got there, they caught Boris about to rap Kai. Once Boris was out of the room Rei was at Kai's side right away trying to get him answer and to make sure that he was not hurt.

"Kai? Wake up, please you have to give me a sign that you are okay!"

Kai moaned slightly and thanks to that Rei know that Kai would make it. Dee was there next and he picked up Kai bride style to get him down to the car and back the hospital. Rei stayed with Kai until the doctors took him at the hospital and told him that he would have to wait in the waiting room.

"Dee is he going to be okay?" Rei asked out of the blue trying to think about the happy that could happen.

"To tell you the truth I am not sure but the doctors will all they can to make sure that he will be okay."

"Are you waiting for the young boy Kai?" One of the nurses asked.

"Yes, can we see him now please?" Rei asked.

"Yes, please follow me but just to let you know he is still sleep so be very quiet and let him get as much sleep as possible."

Both Dee and Rei nodded. When the nurse open the door Rei went straight over to Kai. Kai was sleeping peace and the doctor had told them that there was no major damage done and that Kai would be just fine.

Kai wake-up the next morning to find that he was in a strange room and that there was no sign of his grandfather or Boris. When he tried to turn, he found that there was a weight on his arm. He turned his head to see that Rei was there sleeping soundly.

"Rei?" Kai asked very quietly. When Rei didn't answer, he tried again to see if he could get Rei to answer this time. "Rei, are you awake?"

Rei was up in a flash as soon as he heard Kai's voice and was kissing him full force. After a few moments they separated and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Rei, what are you doing here?" Kai asked very surprised.

"I had to find you. You know that there is no way to keep a cat away from him master." Rei said with the same smile that Kai would have.

"Umm... I hate to break this up, but Kai you do know that you are going to have to go to court again and hoply this time it will be the last time for this." Dee said.

"Yes I know but what will happen if my grandfather and Boris doesn't go to jail? Then what, how am I going to be able to live my life free of them?" Kai asked very sadly.

"You don't have to worry."

"What happen to Ryo?"

"After we got you out of there, some of the other officers found Ryo sound asleep and I am waiting for him to wake-up."

"Dee?" Rei asked.

"Yes"

"Thank you for all you have done and for never giving up hope that I was right and that I would find Kai."

"Hey what are friends for?"

Rei and Kai just looked at each other and both smiled. Later that day, the rest of the group came to see their one and only team leader.

"So are you going to be out of there any time soon? Because I am so hungry I could eat a horse." Tyson said right away.

The very next week, the court case again Voliter and Boris were won and now until Kai was eighteen, Mr. Dickson was putting charge of him.

Kai and Rei have now been going out together for nearly 4 years and when they went out to dinner one night, Kai asked for Rei's hand in marriage. Rei was very surprised at first but then gave Kai his answer.

Kai had very planed after that and now the wedding is just one week away. Rei has now moved in with Kai but is getting very worried about the wedding but Kai was able to calm him down.

The wedding went better then Kai or Rei could have thought. The only bad part was that Tyson was trying to eat all the food.

Now if anyone has any ideas of a story that I should write next, e-mail them to me.


End file.
